


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] All of You

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Tsukki tops Kuroo, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukki are drunk...and Tsukki wants to top.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] All of You

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017

Kuroo and Tsukki just got back home drinking out with Bokuto and Akaashi, and Tsukki had insisted that Kuroo hit the showers first. Tsukki didn’t drink as much as Kuroo, but he was drunk enough that he was stubborn. There were two things that usually happened when they go out drinking. They either come back to have sex or Tsukki passes out. Today, Tsukki was awake so Kuroo didn’t bother with clothes, keeping only his towel.

Kuroo had dozed off when Tsukki planted kisses down Kuroo’s back.

“Feeling it tonight?” Kuroo asked, his body heavy as he turned over to kiss Tsukki, their tongues wrestling idly. Tsukki took off Kuroo’s towel and pressed his hips against Kuroo’s thighs, pushing them apart. He moved between Kuroo’s legs, their growing erection brushing against each other, and kissed down Kuroo’s chest, pressing the tip of his tongue against his nipples. Kuroo’s body shuddered when Tsukki bit down. “Aggressive tonight, aren’t you,” Kuroo commented and ran his hands along the curve of Tsukki’s back to grip his hips.

“I heard you bottomed for Bokuto…” Tsukki said suddenly.

Kuroo sat up and pulled Tsukki to him, kissing him tenderly, but Tsukki turned away.

“Did you?”

“Once…” Kuroo admitted. He was ready for Tsukki to slap him, cuss him out, kick him, or cry. But, Tsukki surprised him.

“I want to…also…”

Kuroo’s heartbeat stalled as he tried to register what Tsukki just said. “Uh…no, Tsukki…” Kuroo tried to caress Tsukki’s face, but Tsukki resisted. He was still drunk and stubborn.

“That's not fair, Kuroo…” Tsukki whined, before he started tearing up. “I want all of Kuroo too…”

“You have all of me, Tsukki,” Kuroo coaxed, lifting his hand to wipe the tears.

“But, if Bokuto entered you, that's not fair to me,” Tsukki sobbed stubbornly. “That part is Bokuto’s.”

“No, no, no, Tsukki.” Kuroo cupped Tsukki’s face and held his gaze. “Don’t think of it like that…”

“Is it because you don’t think I’d make you feel good?”

Kuroo shook his head. “No, Tsukki, it’s not like that…”

“Then, why can’t I?” Tsukki cried. “I’m a guy too. Even I want to, too, Kuroo.”

Kuroo sighed, his heart conflicted but he gave in. “Ok,” he whispered. “Ok, so stop crying okay?”

Kuroo kissed Tsukki gently until the tears dried and until he relaxed, the bitterness wearing off under Kuroo’s kisses.

Kuroo straddled Tsukki and kissed him, taking the bottle Tsukki had grabbed from the drawer, letting the liquid spill over him, the cold soaking his erection to his entrance. He lay back and pulled Tsukki over him, his hips still resting on Tsukki’s thighs. He guided Tsukki’s hands to his entrance.

“You know what to do, right?” Kuroo murmured into Tsukki’s ears, nibbling the lobe as he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck, taking in his scent, running his fingers through the gold strands.

Without answering, Tsukki inserted one finger, then two, curling and doing onto Kuroo how Kuroo had always done onto him. Maybe it was the effects of the alcohol, but Kuroo was extra sensitive to every touch. His mind stopped functioning, and he dissolved, his whole body burning up with need. Kuroo couldn’t remember how it went with Bokuto or why it happened, but the sensation with Tsukki’s fingers was so new to him, so foreign, and it made him impatient. It made his whole body reach for Tsukki. His hands fisted a ball of the bed sheets; his toes curling and he wrapped his legs around Tsukki desperately, hoping that the contact would easy the ache.

“That’s…enough, so just…” Kuroo said, his breathing heavy, too weak to take control.

“Not yet…” Tsukki insisted, still moving his fingers inside Kuroo. He reached for the bottle on the floor and pours more over his hand and on Kuroo.

“Enough…”

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Tsukki breathed, kissing Kuroo’s chest. “It still feels a little tight and tense.”

Kuroo laughed weakly, his voice hitched a little when Tsukki mouths his nipple. “You would know.”

Tsukki dug his fingers into Kuroo deeper, and Kuroo felt the unreal pleasure surge through him, the heat like a raging flame burning him. Tsukki knew where Kuroo would feel good.

“Kuroo, I’m entering.”

Kuroo’s back arched and body tensed when Tsukki entered him, trembling as Tsukki filled him up, feeling the throbbing deep inside him. Tsukki heaved and his face was drenched in sweat. He looked so undone without having even moved.

“First time?” Kuroo asked.

“Of course,” Tsukki huffed. “I’ve only done it with you.”

Kuroo felt his breath clogged in his lungs, heart hammering against his chest and he tightened around Tsukki. He could feel everything.

Tsukishima groaned and slumped over Kuroo. “Does that turn you on?” Tsukishima panted. “You’re squeezing me.”

Kuroo held Tsukishima’s gazed, a grin tugging at his lips even as his breathing stuttered. “It sure as hell does.” He pulled Tsukki down for a kiss. “You gonna mess me up?”

Tsukki smiled against Kuroo’s lips and thrust into him. Tsukki bit his lip and shuddered a breath over Kuroo before he sat up. His thrusts became long and slow, gradually building momentum as Kuroo bucked against him. And then he stopped.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo almost screeched, his chest rising sporadically.

“Was it really…one time only?” Tsukki asked, starting to pull out. He lifted Kuroo’s legs to his shoulders and kissed them.

“4, that night…probably.” Kuroo tried to think about it, his voice hitching when Tsukki thrust into him hard. His toes curled as he tightened. His erection was aching and throbbing, he needed to touch it.

“Probably?” Tsukki thrust again and Kuroo was so close to the edge. Why couldn’t Tsukki just let him?

“Yes, so hurry!” Kuroo literally begged at this point.

Tsukki grinned, a mischievous grin Kuroo wasn’t sure his body and mind were prepared for. “Then I need to do it twice as much, no, three times as much.”

Kuroo was going to say something, but he lost himself to Tsukki. His hands found Tsukki’s hair and his lips found his neck, and he kissed and dug and bit until the hot liquid came flooding out from him.

“We always do it multiple times,” Tsukki muttered as he pulled out, “different positions.”

Kuroo didn’t remember how or when under Tsukki’s spell, but he was on his knees, hips pressed against Tsukki, who was stroking his erection and his mind dissolved and he couldn’t remember what they did, or how many times they did it.

When he opened his eyes, Tsukki was gazing at him.

“Good morning,” Tsukki whispered and kissed him.

Kuroo returned the kiss. “It’s my turn today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Tsukki to top Kuroo at least once in my stories.


End file.
